Bandersnatch Girl/Banachi
Banachi '''is a friendly Bandersnatch Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “You can take this… I don’t rely on these kinds of attack items...” (+1 Orange Earth Stone) “A traveller left this money behind… I don’t use it, take it...” (+1215G) “You can take this… I don’t have any allies, so I don’t need it...” (+1 Phoenix Tail) “Many fights occur around here… Will you give me a herb…? (Give Herb?) *Yes - “Appreciated...” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Really…?” “There are things I want to buy from the peddlers… Will you give me some money…?” (Give 729G?) *Yes - “Appreciated...” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Really…?” “I don’t get balanced nutrition around here… Will you give me some chicken…?” (Give Bird Foot?) *Yes - “Appreciated...” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Really…?” “This arm feeds on human energy… With its intense grip, I suck out human vitality for food… Men ejaculate a lot in the process… I guess it feels pretty good, fufuu...” “I’m equipped with genitals, so intercourse is possible… But I’m unable to procreate...” “You too will have your vitality sucked out by this arm...” “Grangold has a perfect golem… I’d like to see it, even just once...” “Monsters in this area often fight each other… Survival of the fittest is the law around here...” “My power source is human vitality… Fortunately, a lot of travellers pass through this land...” “I’m a sub-class of golem, but I also eat normal food… I like meat in particular...” “Magically created monsters are strong against the fire, ice, and lightning elements… Those are called the three magical elements because of their strong elemental relationship with magically created monsters. However, they’re weak against the three natural elements… So I’m weak against the wind, earth, and water elements...” “I was created far to the west of here… To the west of Sabasa lies a village that studies magic...” “I am a golem that was discarded as a failure… Do you know why I was discarded…?” *You’re weak - “That’s a huge insult… Your body will get a taste of whether I’m strong or weak...” (-5 Affinity) *You don’t obey people - “Yeah… I have a bad temper… So I don’t obey humans...” *You eat too much - “That wasn’t why I was discarded, but… You do have a point about how much I eat...” “What kind of monster do you think I am…?” *Undead - “That’s wrong… I am a magical doll, a golem...” *Golem - “Yeah… I’m a magical doll. I’m probably the kind that was discarded after an experiment...” (+10 Affinity) *Yoma - “That’s wrong… I’m a magical doll, a golem...” “Can you tell what power was put into this arm…?” *Superhuman strength - “So you can tell…? However, that is not my only power...” *It can absorb physical strength - “That’s right, you have good eyes… Behold this arm that tests adventurers...” (+10 Affinity) *It can fire a beam from its palm - “That’s… impossible… I’ve tried...” “Witches are fighting each other in the village in which I was created… Humans are bafflingly stupid...” *We just like to fight for some reason - “Oh…? There are those who like to fight…? Interesting...” (+10 Affinity) *That’s just how we are - “That’s just how you are…? How pointless...” *Kukuku… Fight more - “What an evil thing to say...” (-5 Affinity) “I am searching for the reason I was created...” *I’m also looking - “You think you understand the feelings of a created monster…? If you’re just saying that to agree with me, then that’s an insult...” (-5 Affinity) *I’m sure you will find it - “That’s nice to say… But I feel like it’s futile...” (+10 Affinity) *There is not point in searching - “Are you trying to inflame me…? Or are you saying I shouldn’t search for it in the first place…?” Pocket Castle '''Basic Greeting: Banachi: "One of my shoulders is stiff..." With Mina: Banachi: "Cow girl, shall we have a contest of strength...?" Mina: "Yeah! Just name the place! Let's go!!" Sonya: "Hey! Cut that out! If you two get violent, you could destroy a wall!" Mina: "...Sonya is the strongest." With Maiden: Banachi: "This is... a magically created monster. Can you not speak...?" Maiden: "........." Banachi: "Shall I teach you some words...?" Maiden: "........." Banachi: "Here, look at this fruit. It's an apple. Aaaapple..." Maiden: "........." Banachi: "No use...?" Maiden: "I'm hungry. Could you give me that apple?" Banachi: "......!?" With Lily: Banachi: "Do you remember me, witch...? You made me, but then deemed me a failure and discarded me..." Lily: "Ah, the earth doll who didn't listen to instructions. I just thought it was better to release you than to destroy you." Banachi: "In that case, I'll prove to you that I'm not a failure with my deeds..." Lily: (I actually got rid of her because I couldn't budget her huge appetite, but there's no way I'm saying that.) Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “What? This fly... It's in my way! Ehh!" Banachi shakes a fly off her large arm! “Oops, the balance between my left and right sides is…" Banachi trips over nothing! “This giant arm is not a decoration! Dahhh!" Banachi discharges electricity from their body! “Nice weather…" ...Banachi has spaced out. “Does my dexterity surprise you?" Banachi is juggling… But nobody is watching! Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Cool-Kyou Shinja Category:Artificial Category:Doll Category:Carlos Hill Category:Natalia Category:Companions